1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering columns for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a collapsible energy absorbing steering column assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide various collapsible and energy absorbing steering columns in automotive vehicles to reduce injury to a driver during a collision type impact of the automotive vehicle. An example of such a collapsible energy absorbing steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,741 to Yazane et al.
Accordingly, there has been a need in the art to provide a steering column assembly which absorbs energy during a collision of the automotive vehicle. There has also been a need in the art to provide a steering column assembly which guides movement of the steering column along a predetermined path during a collision. Further, there has been a need in the art to provide a steering column assembly which yields a relatively constant force versus deflection during a collision.